P R I S M
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: Just because there is sun after the rain doesn't mean you can see a rainbow. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: T__his one...is some random thing I came up with when I was really disappointed at not seeing rainbows._

_WHERE ARE MY FREAKING RAINBOWS DAMMIT!_

_Gosh, been such a long time since I wrote a tragedy, hmm?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids.**

* * *

><p>A rainbow is made up of seven colours: red, yellow, orange, green, blue, indigo, violet. When the sun's rays hit a water droplet, the white light splits and deviates into these seven colours.<p>

A rainbow is a beautiful arch of misty paint splattered into the light blue background.

Things you learn in a textbook can never substitute what you see in the azure blue sky, he finds out one day, when he is out cycling with his parents and sees himself cycling under the arch.

_What's that, Daddy?_

_It's a rainbow. Isn't it pretty?_

_Uwaaah! Yeah, yeah! But...how come I've never seen it before! I'm five! Five years is a long time! _

_You'll only see a rainbow when it's sunny after it rains. It's rare, you know, to see a rainbow. And lucky, I guess. You'll have a great day ahead of you, son!_

_And five isn't a long time, dear. _

(Where is the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?)

So he looks out for rainbows whenever it's sunny after it rains. It's a hard thing to do, since most of the time, the rainclouds covet for the sun and he's left alone, unable to reach out and pull the sun down from the clouds to see a precious rainbow. He's far too short, and he hates himself for that.

He's a man, for goodness' sake! A man is supposed to be tall, to be strong, to be firm, to protect his loved ones. Yet he can't even do that as he watches his mother scream — father pulling away — mother pushing him away — a crash — fresh red paint — deep grey smoke — whispering crowds — damaged sidewalk — bleached walls bleached rooms —

His memory is a fragmented mirror with sharp edges he dare not touch, for fear of cutting himself, for fear of seeing that fresh paint again, this time on himself. He is comfortable to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><em>This is a three part story-thing so yaaaay. <em>

_(Right I'm lazy.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Someone help I can't get started on the third chapter of Necrophilia. The start just seems so damn awkward to me._

_So I vented my frustrations on this =_= Another short, short thing but the last chapter will (probably) be longer. I'm trying to see how much content I can squeeze into so little words :D _

_And because rainbows are evil, I swear. The more you want to see them the less often they appear._

* * *

><p>When people can't piece broken things together, they buy new ones.<p>

Like beautiful ancient vases; like carved ornate mirrors; like his old toy bear.

_Why do we have to throw my teddy away? I want my teddy back! _

_Sorry, son. Can't fix it anymore, you know? When things become broken, you have to throw them away._

_I want my teddy back! _

_Hmm. Look, if you're nice and good and polite, I'll buy you a new one._

_But my teddy has Mummy's smell! _

Like his parents' relationship.

But unlike his parents' relationship he gets his teddy back, with a note from his mother (his father's previous wife) that is quickly thrown away by his aunt (his father's current wife).

His father's current wife is not a good person. She smokes, she drinks, she screams, but she offers enough pleasure with her body for his father to keep as wife.

She brings along a little girl she claims to be her daughter, but he doesn't think she's her daughter. The little girl is too pretty, too innocent, too pure to have ever been the daughter of this woman. They make quick friends with each other and he learns her name is Hatsune Miku — sound from the future.

It is a really pretty name like her eyes, like her voice, like a rainbow in the sky.

But her eyes darken as they grow up with only her mother, her voice crumbles like destroyed dreams of the future, and he never sees a rainbow in the sky again.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be nice! <em>


End file.
